A Kiss On The Cheek
by justkeeptyping
Summary: A little drabble, how long can Jerome keep loving her when she remains so clueless all the time? "You look really happy, Jerome." "Well one of us has to be, Jaffray." Please read and review! x


**Hey! One shot that came to mind…not great, but review anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

"My gosh…he's the most selfish teacher in the history of the world!" Jerome cried, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he and Mara strolled through the park. It was the first time Mara was speaking to him after she and Mick had broken up. It was the first time she was speaking to anyone.

"Well…." Mara dragged out the word, hugging herself tightly, just like Mick would have done if he was still with her. But no…apparently Jenny, the cheerleader who always dressed in too tight clothes was better for him to waste his time with. "I suppose….he should realise that we have _other _subjects too,"

"Other subjects? Jesus Christ Mara!" Jerome laughed loudly. Mara blinked once, her eyes slightly wide, it was very loud. She watched him, he was framed by golden sunlight, the green trees his backdrop. He was dressed in a white shirt and beige jeans. He was…happy? "We're doing fourteen other subjects that we're going to be tested in! If he thinks we're going to learn a whole page of French," he laughed loudly again "He's lost his blooming mind!" he turned to her, a wide grin on his flawless face. To see she was staring at him oddly. He stopped smiling and walking, turning to her on the concrete pavement cut down the grass, with a serious face. "Go on than, Jaffray," he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets "What's up?"

"Nothing," Mara shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's just…you look really happy,"

Jerome laughed, but it wasn't near as loud, it was more…hurt "One of us has to be, Jaffray."

"What?" she asked defensively "I'm happy."

"Sure," Jerome raised his eyebrows, looking her hard up and down "Black," he stated.

"What?"

"All of your clothes Mara, their black."

"So?" she tucked some hair behind her ear

"Come on, you're grieving, still not over the meathead. It's fine," Jerome shrugged, his blue eyes looking right at her. He pursed his lips, looking down at her "Don't you wish," he whispered, leaning down, so that his cool breath fanned her face "That for just one moment, the person you liked, liked you back?"

Mara nodded, holding in the tears, she wasn't going to cry, not anymore. "No. I'm fine, Jerome. Seriously," she smiled brightly, and it was almost believable "See?"

"I see," Jerome nodded, and started walking again, hands still in his pockets, head bowed. "But I wasn't talking about you, Jaffray. More of a rhetorical question,"

Mara bounded after him quickly, so that they walked in time, his one large step, her two little ones "Oohh! Who does Jerome like?" and she had honestly brightened up. Jerome nudged her shoulder slightly, and they laughed. She tried to nudge him back, but he barely moved.

"Mara," he began, clearing his throat

"Yes?"

He reached forward and pushed her shoulder back hard "Tag." And he ran.

Mara looked after him in complete shock, was he joking? She laughed loudly, unwrapped her arms from around herself, to sprint after him. Or what she would call sprinting. He ran right out into the middle of the green field. And she stopped, resting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"No fair!" she called, Jerome smiled, jogging towards her, not even out of breath. He stood in front of her

"I just wanted to see how it felt, to have Mara Jaffray chasing after me,"

She smiled, shaking her head at how childish he was. Then she looked up, seeing his face so close to hers. Her eyes widened, and everything clicked. Elections, homework, tutors, movie nights, friendly hugs, games of chess, partners in projects, performances in drama, positions at the dinner table, volunteering to clear up, helping her with the Vera case, sharing his family, his dad, Poppy. Everything.

Everything clicked.

Jerome Clarke liked her.

As it finally sunk in, she realised just how incredibly stupid she was for a straight A stupid. She was a complete idiot! No wonder she wasn't very popular, she had no common sense whatsoever. How could she not notice, that the Jerome Clarke, liked her?It was unfathomable.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and he stepped away from her, a sad smile on his face "You realised, huh?" he asked, quietly. Mara nodded, swallowing hard. There was silence for a moment "Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm sor-"

Jerome sighed loudly, turning away from her to stare off into the distance, tears burning behind his eyes. He blinked them away to the best of his abilities, taking a deep breath. "Forget it Mara. It's fine. I don't anymore anyway. This….has been a real wakeup call, this was it, this was my final try, and you've…completely rejected it. Don't worry, it's fine. But our friendship died today, just so you know,"

"Jerome!" Mara cried, hurt. She pulled his shoulder back so she could see him, but she softened immediately, he was crying. "Jerome…" she whispered, wiping away his tears. "Stop," she kept her hands on his cheeks "I'm the one meant to be crying, not you," he smiled slightly, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Not now Jerome…but soon. I just broke up with Mick….I need time,"

Jerome's eyes glittered, was this a yes in disguise? "So…" he whispered "Does that mean…once you're over him…we can give it a go?" Mara nodded. He grinned, hugging her tightly. "Great, great great great! How about….a kiss to celebrate?"

Mara laughed, shaking her head, black hair swishing softly "Not yet, Jerome. Nice try though," Jerome shrugged, not at all scathed. "But how about I give you a kiss on the cheek?"

"I'll settle," Jerome smiled softly, turning his cheek, Mara stood up on her tiptoes, leaning on his shoulder, closing her eyes, but Jerome turned his head last minute, so she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She opened her eyes in shock, to see Jerome grinning his head off. He placed his hands gently on her neck, eyes drifting shut, and kissing her deeply.

**Review?**

**x**

/


End file.
